Fireflies
by Kuneko
Summary: Oneshot Ray's trying to catch fireflies by the beach when he's spotted by a certain blue-haired librarian who decides he may need some help. Short story/oneshot, made as a Gift for Singkatsu.


**// Author's Note: **I do not support this couple, I do not _like _this couple, but this was more or less a gift oneshot for Singkatsu XD. MariaxRay, despite being a default couple, is way too implausible for me to like (They're never even seen _near _each other in the game). But otherwise, this is a cute oneshot that I liked, so, enjoy! **End Author's Note // **

Fireflies

Maria stood in the trees in front of the beach, near her library. She had stayed late to put in some new books, and had noticed that she wasn't the only one still awake. After creeping out of the library and trying not to step on any twigs littered on the ground of the small huddle of trees, she stood there, watching the rugged brown-haired fisherman in the water. He had rolled up his blue pants and was attempting to catch a firefly in his hands while he stood in the shallow water. His fishing rod lay, forgotten on the sand.

"Gah, almost had it..." he said, with a groan. Maria giggled and blushed. She wasn't the type of person who found relationships to be a priority - they were nice, and she wanted one eventually, but she knew that there were more important things to deal with first. She almost envied Ray and his freedom, and how care free he seemed. He was one of the few people Maria had not gotten to know in Flowerbud, despite the fact that they had both lived there for several years. Ray tried, once again, to grab at the small flickering firefly. After tripping on a particularly slippery rock, Ray fell face-first into the water. The firefly flickered overhead mockingly.

Maria rushed out from behind the trees. "Are you okay?" she said, concerned. Ray looked up.

"Oh, uh... Hi... I didn't think you'd be out this late." Ray said, rubbing his head, embarassed.

"I was just leaving, actually..." Maria said slowly, getting up.

"Really?"

Maria thought she heard disappointment in his voice. "Well... what are you doing, anyway?"

"Nothing, really... I just saw a firefly and wanted to catch it. They're ... er, pretty." he said bashfully.

Maria smiled. Besides Basil, she didn't think any of the males in town appreciated the nature around them.

"I could help you, if you want." Maria offered. She slipped off her shoes and took off her knee-highs.

"Are you sure?" Ray asked slowly.

"Sure... you didn't think all I was good for was stacking books, did you?" Maria asked playfully. Ray shook his head quickly. She lifted her dress with her fingers and walked slowly into the water. Her serene blue hair swayed in the late night summer wind. Ray knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. Maria looked up and smiled at him. "Shall we?"

Ray nodded. The firefly flickered to announce its presence once more, and Maria attempted to catch it. No luck.

"Where did it go?" Ray looked around wildly.

"I'm not sure..." Maria said uncertainly. She took a step forward and almost slipped on the same rock that Ray had slipped on. Ray grabbed her wrist before she could fall.

"Oh! Be careful..." Ray said thoughtfully. Maria thanked him and looked at his hand, feeling herself blush. Ray quickly let go. They continued to look for it. The stars were bright and clear that night, something that Maria loved about summer nights.

"Is that it?" Ray asked, quickly. He pointed to a glimmer in the water. It was just the reflection of a star.

"No... The stars are awfully bright, though, aren't they?" she said, smiling. Ray nodded, continuing the search. He had to try his best not to get the shimmering reflections confused with the acctual firefly, which was still buzzing around them.

Maria knelt down, thinking that she had seen it. Her hairband slid off her head and splashed into the water.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, reaching in to get it. Ray walked over and got it out for her.

"Oh, I'm sorry it er... got ruined..." he said, handing her the soggy hairband. She smiled and Ray found she looked beautiful - moonlit, with her hair down in front. He felt his heart beat increase dramatically.

"I ... I need a banana..." she said suddenly. Ray raised in an eyebrow.

"Uh... Why?"

"Well, they say that bananas are an excellent source of Iron and... well, I can feel my heartbeat rising and they say that that's one of the main symptoms of a defficiency in Iron... being able to hear your heart beat." Maria said softly.

"I don't think that's it..." Ray said softly.

"What is it, then...?" Maria asked. Ray didn't answer.

"There, is that it?" Ray pointed to the golden shimmering light floating above the reflection of the crescent moon in the water.

"I think so!" Maria dashed over to it. Ray followed her quickly. Maria was once again careless, however, and fell over, landing in the water. Ray tripped over her, and next thing he knew, he was on top of her, looking down at her wet face. Strands of his wet brown hair hung down in front of him.

"Oh... uh... you should be more careful..." he whispered. Maria only smiled. She raised her hand upwards, passed his ear, and brought it down again. Opening it, Ray saw the glow of a firefly.

"...I caught it." she said softly. Ray smiled and got up. They both stood in the warm beach water, Maria looking affectionately at the firefly. The moonlight blanketed them and they went back to sit by the sand. Maria ran and got a spare jar from the library to keep the firefly in.

"They're cute, aren't they?" she asked, looking into the jar. Ray nodded. Maria was shivering - she was completely soaked.

"Are you... are you okay? You're cold..." Ray said, putting his hand over hers. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"I'm fine."

Regardless, Ray scooted next to her to keep her warm. She smiled. After a few minutes of staring out at the ocean and all the stars reflected on it, Maria took the jar and opened it. The firefly flew out.

"Hm? What are you doing?" Ray asked.

"Setting it free... I'm sure this firefly has a destiny to follow." she said with a smile. The firefly floated away from them slowly. Ray looked at her, and he felt as if this really was the first time he was meeting her. Maria turned to him, and smiled.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

Ray's heart beated extremely loud. "Nothing... But, I think I need a banana, too..." he said with a smile. They watched the firefly as it flew out to the sea, flickering every now and then, until it's glow became unrecognizable among the reflection of the stars in the ocean.


End file.
